<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C'è una parte di te che non andrà via in un attimo by Grigoriweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144155">C'è una parte di te che non andrà via in un attimo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley'>Grigoriweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed ecco, la pallottola in pieno petto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>salvo montalbano/livia burlando (as friends), salvo montalbano/mimì augello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C'è una parte di te che non andrà via in un attimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era passato un mese.</p><p>Un mese da quella maledetta sera in cui Salvo si era sentito crollare il mondo addosso. Aveva cercato di scappare, di sfuggire a quella verità così dolorosa e infame ma non c’era riuscito.
Le immagini e le parole di quella notte lo tormentavano, gli tornavano in mente continuamente e gli impedivano di pensare lucidamente. </p><p>E adesso era lì, da solo, con quella bottiglia di vino in mano e le lacrime che scendevano calde e silenziose lungo il suo viso. </p><p>Livia lo chiamava tutti i giorni per chiedergli come stesse, gli proponeva di uscire: lui la capiva, era la sua migliore ed era normale fosse preoccupata, ma lui proprio non aveva voglia di andare a svagarsi.
Uscire insieme a Livia gli avrebbe ricordato di quanto lei fosse felice insieme a Stella e di come lui, al contrario, avesse ormai perso ogni possibilità di provare quella sensazione. </p><p>E pensare che fino a quella minchia di serata di un mese prima, tutto stava andando per il verso giusto. A meraviglia, anzi. </p><p>Dopo un anno in cui avevano lavorato costantemente fianco a fianco, tra alti e bassi, sciarriatine e momenti dolci, Salvo era finalmente riuscito a dichiararsi a Mimì. L’aveva fatto naturalmente un po’ a modo suo, prendendo il discorso alla larga (troppo alla larga, tant’è che Mimì all’inizio manco aveva capito cosa volesse dire) e biascicando le frasi con la sua solita goffagine, che quando si trattava di sentimenti non lo abbandonava mai.
“Minchia, finalmente” gli aveva detto il suo vice, prima di stampargli un bacio sulle labbra. </p><p>Da quel momento erano diventati inseparabili. Stavano sempre insieme, non si staccavano mai; non che prima non fosse così, solo che adesso tra un’indagine e l’altra capitava che ci scappasse qualche bacio in più.
Quello per Salvo era stato il periodo più bello della sua vita: si era sentito per la prima volta davvero sé stesso, davvero contento e con il cuore in pace. </p><p>Ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo: le cose belle non durano per sempre. </p><p>Almeno non per quelli come lui. </p><p>Salvo non era nuovo a quel tipo di dolore. L’abbandono, il tradimento, lui li aveva sempre provati sulla propria pelle fin da piccolo. </p><p>A sette anni, quando il padre aveva abbandonato lui e la madre per farsi un’altra famiglia chissà dove senza nemmeno degnarsi di chiamarlo per fargli gli auguri di compleanno o di Natale. </p><p>A dieci anni, quando sua madre era morta all’improvviso e l’aveva praticamente lasciato orfano, per poi essere affidato alle cure degli zii. </p><p>E come dimenticare Mary, la fidanzatina del liceo, che l’aveva mollato così da un giorno all’altro solo perché non le andava a genio che lui volesse fare il poliziotto. </p><p>Le persone non avevano fatto altro che deluderlo, fin da quando era bambino.
Per questo, diventando adulto, si era chiuso a riccio e non dava mai troppa confidenza a nessuno; non voleva rischiare di bruciarsi un’altra volta. </p><p>Poi si era trasferito a Vigata e le cose erano sembrate leggermente migliori: aveva trovato una squadra di collaboratori che lo stimavano e gli portavano rispetto, lo trattavano con gentilezza e sembrava davvero volessero farlo sentire parte del gruppo.
Aveva anche conosciuto Livia, una bella ragazza genovese venuta in Sicilia per trovare la sua fidanzata Stella; con lei Salvo si era trovato sempre bene quindi in modo naturale dopo qualche mese erano diventati migliori amici. </p><p>E infine aveva trovato Mimì. Il ragazzo era il suo vice, era arrivato al commissariato di Vigata qualche giorno dopo di lui e subito aveva fatto colpo su Salvo con il suo carattere spigliato e i suoi modi di fare esuberanti. Con lui, il commissario aveva legato fin dall’inizio: era stata la prima persona –ancora prima di Livia- a cui aveva confessato di essere bisessuale, perché sentiva che dall’altra parte non sarebbe stato giudicato. E fu così: Mimì semplicemente gli sorrise e gli confessò a sua volta di essere attratto solo dagli uomini.
Da quando si erano messi insieme, un anno più tardi, Salvo aveva avuto come la sensazione di volare, toccare il cielo con un dito. Si era aperto completamente con Mimì, ricevendo indietro la stessa enorme quantità di amore e di fiducia che gli regalava lui, e sentiva che niente si sarebbe mai potuto mettere in mezzo a loro. </p><p>Tutto il dolore che aveva provato in passato gli sembrava ormai un ricordo sbiadito. </p><p>E poi, ecco arrivare la pallottola in pieno petto. </p><p>La sera in cui aveva avuto inizio la fine. </p><p>
Era da qualche giorno Salvo che stava discutendo col suo ragazzo: quest’ultimo era stato invitato a bere qualcosa dal suo ex -un tale Giorgio o come minchia si chiamava- e a Salvo questa cosa proprio non andava giù. </p><p>“Salvo, per cortesia, la smetti di comportarti come un picciriddu? E’ un’uscita tra amici, ci beviamo una birra e torniamo ognuno a casa propria” </p><p>“Mimì, quello non è tuo amico. E’ un tuo ex, che è diverso. Ha male intenzioni quello, te lo dico io.” Salvo aveva questo difetto –era geloso, troppo geloso. </p><p>E Mimì questa gelosia la sopportava ben poco. </p><p>Fino a quel momento non aveva portato particolari problemi, ma adesso stava diventando un po’ pesante per il vice –considerando, tra l’altro, che per tutto il tempo in cui erano stati insieme lui non aveva mai dato occasione a Salvo di dover essere geloso. </p><p>“Salvo, per cortesia! Sei una camurria quando fai accussì!”</p><p>“Ah ora sono io quello camurriusu! A te piacerebbe se io uscissi a cena con la mia ex?” </p><p>“Prima di tutto non è una cena; seconda cosa, certo che mi andrebbe bene. Non ci vedo nulla di male”</p><p>“Vabbè Mimì che ti devo dire? Sarò sbagliato io. Vai e divertiti con sto minchione” sbraitò Salvo. </p><p>Mimì si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduto mentre parlava con il suo ragazzo. 
“Certo che ci vado, Salvo. Anzi mi vado subito a preparare così esco prima e mi faccio pure due passi, perché non sti sto sopportando proprio questa sera.” Si diresse verso la camera da letto e si vestì in fretta, lasciando Salvo in cucina a sbuffare. </p><p>Dopo neanche cinque minuti Mimì si ripresentò in cucina, dove prese la giacca appoggiata sullo schienale della poltrona e uscì senza manco salutare.  </p><p>Salvo lo sapeva che il suo comportamento aveva ferito il suo ragazzo, ma che ci poteva fare? Non era di lui che non si fidava; era quel maledetto ex la sua preoccupazione. Sapeva che era stato Mimì a lasciare questo tizio e che lui non l’aveva presa benissimo perché ne era ancora innamorato…Ecco perché era convinto che ci avrebbe provato di nuovo. </p><p>Però cercò comunque di calmarsi. </p><p>“D’accordo” si disse, “anche se questo minchione ci prova con Mimì, lui saprà metterlo al suo posto. E’ innamorato di te, e tu lo sai benissimo, non ti farebbe mai del male. Quindi tranquillizzati.” </p><p>Andò a dormire, intenzionato a scusarsi con Mimì non appena quest’ultimo sarebbe rientrato. </p><p>Si svegliò all’improvviso, dopo aver sentito il rumore delle chiavi che si infilavano nel chiavistello della porta. Controllò l’orologio, erano le quattro del mattino.
Che minchia aveva fatto Mimì fuori fino a quest’ora? Non era solo una cosa veloce, un drink e via? </p><p>Cominciò ad allarmarsi. L’istinto gli suggeriva che era successo qualcosa di brutto. </p><p>“Finiscila” si ripetè, “Ti devi fidare. E’ Mimì.” </p><p>Andò in cucina, dove vide il suo ragazzo seduto sul divano con la testa tra le mani.
Gli tremavano le spalle, pareva stesse piangendo. </p><p>“Marunnuzza bedda fa’ che sia solo ‘mbriaco” pensò Salvo. </p><p>“Mimì” disse al ragazzo, “Chi successi? Stai bene?” </p><p>Il ragazzo sollevò la testa per guardare Salvo; il commissario si accorse che aveva il viso rigato di lacrime e respirava a fatica tra i singhiozzi. </p><p>Dimenticò la rabbia di qualche ora prima, si preoccupò. </p><p>“Mimì per favore dimmi che ti succede, mi fai preoccupare così” </p><p>Silenzio. </p><p>“Amore per favore dimmi cosa succed-“ </p><p>“Salvo” disse Mimì con la voce che gli tremava, “ti devo dire una cosa.” </p><p>No. Ti prego no. </p><p>“Che succede, Mimì?” </p><p>Il ragazzo sospirò profondamente. </p><p>Salvo era bianco come un cadavere. </p><p>“Io- io….Ti giuro che non volevo, Salvo!” scoppiò a piangere Mimì. </p><p>“Che cosa non volevi, Mimì?” gli chiese Salvo in un sussurro. </p><p>Lo sapeva quello che Mimì non aveva voluto. </p><p>“Ero…ero arrabbiato per la discussione che avevamo avuto e perché tu facevi troppo il geloso e quindi sono andato a bere qualcosa al bar mentre aspettavo che arrivasse Giorgio e poi….solo che ero troppo incazzato e quindi ho bevuto qualcosa tipo cinque birre…Ti giuro, ti giuro che poi volevo tornare a casa qui, da te, e fare pace solo che non riuscivo a reggermi in piedi…E poi è arrivato Giorgio e io non volevo stare con lui, volevo tornare da te solo che lui mi ha detto dai rimani solo un po’ e io ho detto va bene-“ </p><p>Salvo aveva i conati. Voleva che Mimì la smettesse di parlare, ma non riusciva a muoversi o a dire nulla. </p><p>“Mi ha offerto qualche altra birra e poi ha cominciato ad accarezzarmi il viso, i capelli e io l’ho allontanato perché non mi piaceva essere toccato da lui, volevo essere toccato da te, solo che lui insisteva e alla fine mi sono lasciato accarezzare e poi…” </p><p>
“
</p><p>Poi che?” un gemito strozzato fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Salvo. </p><p>“Poi ci siamo baciati.” </p><p>Silenzio. Salvo non riusciva più a percepire il suo corpo, non sapeva dove si trovasse, che ora fosse. Tutto intorno a lui era crollato. Non c’era più niente che lo circondava, tutto era sparito: la casa, Mimì, tutto. </p><p>Rimaneva solo un enorme ed inesorabile vuoto. </p><p>“Salvo, amore, ti giuro che non ha significato niente per me, te lo giuro-“ </p><p>Chi era che parlava? Salvo sentiva dei rumori confusi in sottofondo ma non riusciva a distinguere le parole l’una dall’altra. </p><p>“Salvo, ti prego, guardami. Amore mio, guardami.” </p><p>Brusio senza senso. </p><p>“Salvo per favore, guardami negli occhi un attimo. E’ stato un bacio insignificante per me, te lo garantisco! E ti chiedo scusa, avevi ragione tu, avrei dovuto ascoltarti ma ti giuro che amo solo te, te lo giuro-“ </p><p>“Vattene.” Il commissario non sapeva da dove aveva preso la forza per pronunciare quelle parole. Si sentiva soffocare, gli girava la testa, gli mancava l’aria. </p><p>“Salvo, no, per favore, parliamone-“ </p><p>“Mimì, vattene via.” Gli disse Salvo a voce bassa, piangendo. “Per favore, vattene, perché non ce la faccio.” </p><p>L'altro lo guardò, supplicandolo con gli occhi di farlo restare. </p><p>Salvo strinse forte gli occhi e si girò dall’altra parte. Sentì la porta che si apriva e si chiudeva nuovamente, il suono del legno che sbatteva sanciva il momento in cui Mimì era uscito da quella casa e dalla sua vita. </p><p>Per una settimana Salvo non era andato a lavoro. I primi tre giorni non aveva neanche risposto al telefono, facendo preoccupare a morte Livia (che si era poi presentata a casa sua con una bottiglia di vodka –sesto senso, aveva detto) e mettendo in difficoltà tutta la squadra del commissariato. </p><p>Il quarto giorno aveva telefonato all’ispettore Fazio, il suo collaboratore più stretto –dopo Mimì, naturalmente- e si era fatto aggiornare sui casi che stavano portando avanti. </p><p>Era anche –e soprattutto- una scusa per avere notizie del suo vice, ma Fazio gli disse che neanche lui si era presentato a lavoro in quei giorni. </p><p>Quelle giornate passate nel letto gli sembrarono infinite. Non faceva altro che pensare a Mimì e piangere amaramente. Come minchia aveva potuto fargli una cosa del genere? </p><p>Mimì lo sapeva quanto lui aveva sofferto da piccolo, glielo aveva raccontato quanto era stato male dopo essere stato abbandonato dal padre e lasciato da Mary…Mimì lo sapeva che Salvo aveva il terrore di essere tradito. </p><p>Eppure non ci aveva pensato due volte a baciare un altro non appena gli si era presentata l’occasione. </p><p>Salvo pensò che forse era lui quello sbagliato, quello fatto male. In fondo ci doveva essere un motivo per cui tutte le persone che amava di più alla fine scappavano da lui…
Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro: non voleva più sentire niente. </p><p>

---------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>Per fortuna c’era stata Livia, altrimenti chissà che fine avrebbe fatto.
Si era di nuovo presentata a casa sua, stavolta senza alcool, per aiutarlo a rimettere insieme la sua vita. Era troppo presto, questo lo sapevano entrambi, ma lei gli disse che non poteva stare tutto il giorno a disperarsi in casa. Gli disse che doveva tornare a lavoro perché avevano bisogno di lui, del loro commissario. </p><p>“Lo so che non sarà facile, Salvo, perché lavori con lui e dovrai vederlo tutti i giorni. Ma fidati, non puoi ridurti così. Ti fai solo del male.” </p><p>Che cosa ironica, aveva pensato Salvo. Quando lui e Mimì si erano messi insieme, il fatto che lavorassero fianco a fianco gli era parso un sogno; adesso invece, si era trasformato in un incubo. </p><p>La settimana dopo si presentò al commissariato: non perché stesse meglio, assolutamente no. Sperava solo di avere moltissime cose da fare e potersi in questo modo distrarre, chiudendosi nel suo ufficio ed evitando qualsiasi contatto con il suo –ex- ragazzo. </p><p>Minchia quant’era stato doloroso. </p><p> Salvo faceva di tutto per non incontrarlo, arrivava la mattina prestissimo e se ne andava sempre dopo mezzanotte; quelle rare volte che incrociava Mimì subito si girava dall’altra parte per non vedere l’espressione distrutta con cui lo guardava l’altro. </p><p>Era passato un mese, ma Salvo non ce la faceva più. </p><p>Non reggeva più l’ansia di vedere Mimì ogni giorno, di dover collaborare con lui, di dovergli parlare- era semplicemente troppo. </p><p>E allora, mentre affogava tra le sue lacrime tenendo in mano la bottiglia che anche quella notte gli avrebbe fatto compagnia, prese la decisione più difficile della sua vita. </p><p>Avrebbe chiesto il trasferimento e dimenticato per sempre la Sicilia- e Mimì. </p><p>Proprio come Mimì aveva dimenticato lui. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salve :) questa fic nasce in realtà dalla canzone "superclassico" di ernia da cui prende anche il titolo. l'ho ascoltata e non so, mi ha fatto venire in mente questa storia. premetto che è tipo la prima volta che mi cimento con l'angst perchè solitamente scrivo altro e poi non ho mai scritto storie senza happy ending quindi spero non faccia troppo schifo lmao in quel caso chiedo venia!<br/>come sempre, adoro sentire le vostre opinioni quindi commentate pure tutto quello che volete :)<br/>ps. non sono una livia apologist ma nel fandom la trattiamo sempre così male che stavolta ho voluto darle una sorta di redenzione lmao e comunque salvo e livia sono wlw/mlm solidarity che ci meritiamo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>